May Your Dreams Not Come True
by jennifer5
Summary: When Buffy fleas from Sunnydale killing someone she dearly loves she ends up in Roswell, NM. There she finds out she is needed to protect the Podsters and the rest of the universe, again.
1. Dreams

Chap.1Dreams

**Dreams**   
Author: Jennifer or IxOi JeNn ioXI@aol.com   
Category: Buffy/Roswell Crossover  
Rating: PG   
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive and plus let me know where your putting my story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Buffy and gang belong to Joss Whedon and respective owners. Roswell goes to Jason Katims and Melinda Metz and respective owners. Both shows belong to UPN and 20th Century Fox.   
Summary: Buffy killed Riley because the chip implanted by Professor Walsh was sending messages to his brain to kill Buffy and the Scoobies. Buffy runs away from Sunnydale (in guilt) and ends up in Roswell, NM. Michael has been getting dreams about Buffy and the death of Riley. How could his dreams be connected to Buffy? How could two different worlds have so much in common?   
Author's Note: There may be spoilers but nothing specific. Everything related to spoilers is in general. There are no time frames regarding the story. For the Max/Tess lovers I'm sorry but I don't like them together but they MAY be a hint for their relationship. ** are meant for thoughts If you ever see this AN: that stands for Author's Notes. I may have a word or two to say to the readers regarding the sentence the AN is in. And there is no Ford/Buffy reference. So pretend that Ford never existed for this story. On to the story (finally)..........   
  
Chapter 1: Dreams   
  
I can't believe Buffy's gone. Is that all the letter said? asked Willow Rosenberg. Her friend Buffy Summers ran away last night.  
  
Dear Willow, Xander, Giles, Anya, Tara, and Mom,  
  
Where do I begin? The reason I left is because I can't stand being the Slayer. What is the Slayer? A killer? I killed Riley guys. I love him. Loved. Why did Walsh have to put that chip in his chest. To make him super soldier I guess. I don't understand it all. This is all confusing. I could deal with the fact that his heart was two times as fast, but did he have to want to gut us. I had Angelus to worry about when he went evil on us but Riley??? I need to figure this out on my own. Willow don't do a location spell on me, yet. I have to think. I killed the two men I loved. They're gone (Technically Angel is in L.A. so he's gone) and I have the burden on me. I need time and space. No Willow I couldn't have time and space back in our dorm because everything of Riley is there. I love you all and I'll be in contact soon. I will be back and in the meantime Spike ( I know you're reading this.) take care of everyone for me. Willow you're the strongest be brave. Giles don't start drinking the whiskey I found behind the counter. Xander take care of Anya. Willow take care of Tara and Mom I love you and I'll call you. I'll call you once I'm ready to come back. And no I will not run away every time I kill a boyfriend. Ok trying to bring some humor. Until then take care and fight the meanies I know you all could do it.  
  
Love,  
Buffy   
  
What should we do? asked Xander to the Scoobies in the Magic Shop, Should we do a location spell?   
  
No Buffy will be back. Remember when she ran away the last time. That didn't last. She'll be back. said Willow,I hope she comes back Willow whispered to herself.   
  
She's right, said Giles Until then we can take care of everything.   
  
You're damn right we'll take care of things, Spike said proudly, but in his heart even if he had a heart in his demonic self he knew he would miss Buffy.   
  
*Roswell*  
  
So do you really think Amy is dating Brian? asked Maria DeLuca to her best friend in the world, Liz Parker.  
  
I don't know, Maria. Who is it to pry into ---  
  
People's lives. I've heard that one a zillion times, Liz, come on we need some excitement since the Czechs have been distant Maria said looking over at the booth with the aliens.   
  
Max, Tess, Isabel, and Michael have been at the table for a while now. Michael had a break so he decided that now's the time to use it. Max and Tess were trying to figure out their relationship. A few nights ago they almost made love to each other, but something inside Max said not too. Tess seemed upset, but she'll deal.   
  
So tell us about your dream? said Isabel. Isabel had been quite a mess lately. Ever since Alex died she hasn't been the same Isabel everyone knew. She was trying to move on. Alex came to her once or a couple of times in her dreams. He said he loved her and it wasn't her fault he died and not to blame herself.   
  
Ok I saw this girl--- started Michael but interrupted by Isabel.   
  
C'mon Michael I thought you said this was important she said disgusted by his dream.   
  
No, not that kind of dream. The girl was quite pretty. Blonde, thin, green, eyes--   
  
What girl with blonde hair? Maria said walking to the table and pulling a chair to sit on. She put it near Michael. She really wanted their on-again off-again to be on-again now. She really loved him. And she knew he loved her but he couldn't show it or express it. It was getting late and it was about time to close and no one was in the Crashdown except them and she had all the time to---wait did Michael say pretty girl?  
  
Michael had a dream, said Max.  
  
Can I finish what I was saying? said Michael angrily and losing the little patience he had.   
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Ok the girl she killed a guy. She's really strong. She could kick any of your asses. She killed him and then she was crying and she's on her way here said Michael finally finishing out what he started.  
  
Here? Now? Maria said panicking An alien hunter?  
  
I don't know. Probably soon though answered Michael.  
  
You said she was crying. Maybe it was an accident. In self defense maybe Tess said.   
  
Yeah maybe it was an accident said Isabel. Now all she needed a killer on the loose in Roswell. But what would she have to do with us?   
  
I don't know. Michael said.   
  
Michael couldn't you go to sleep now and see if you dream anything of her. mentioned Kyle.   
  
That sounds like a good idea. said Tess.   
  
said Michael looking for a confirmation.   
  
Doesn't hurt. Max said.  
  
Well we have to be on the lookout for a....blonde....green....eye girl. Michael could you somehow draw a picture. said Kyle.   
  
Yeah its pretty vague. It could be anyone Isabel said.   
  
Well you all know I can't draw but I'll try he said.   
  
With that Michael moved to an empty booth and put his head on the cold table and fell asleep.   
  
*Somewhere on the roads leading to Roswell, NM*  
  
*God Roswell* Buffy thought *Couldn't I have any more money. God I have to get paid for the Slayer's duties. Money doesn't grow on trees.*  
  
The bus she was on was speeding toward the alien town and that was Buffy's stop.   
  
All off. Last stop of the bus. said the old grumpy bus-driver.   
  
So here I am in Alien Town, USA. Wonder if I'll spot any aliens Buffy said with a smirk. Wisely Buffy was able to manage her money properly. *Thank God I took that accounting class in high school. Out with the transportation money and in with the food money. Ok I have 150 bucks. I'll use 10 tonight and save the rest for some groceries.*   
  
Buffy walked a couple of blocks. She passed several houses. She saw kids playing in their sandboxes. Innocence. *If only they knew what was outside of the town.* A normal town, a normal life. *Why couldn't I have that? Why did destiny have to screw me over and become the Slayer. I could deal with Slayer hood but I can't love. I feel like stone.*   
  
Buffy's train of thought was lost when she arrived at the Crashdown. *They're really trying to dig in the tourists pockets, huh?* she thought shaking her head. She caught on some bright lights across the street. The UFO Center. Aww man. This is too much Buffy said giggly into the Crashdown.   
  
I'm sorry miss but the Crashdown is closed now said Maria to the beautiful blonde in front of her. *She reminds me of Isabel. Just don't beg. I'm a sucker for that. Please don't.* Um, ok, but the other restaurants are closed and its only 8. Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee Buffy said putting on her pout that always worked and she was hoping the waitress with the mint-green alien uniform would have some pity.  
  
Oook, sure. Why DeLuca? *You know Liz doesn't like to have customers after closing and plus the Pod Squad are here and Space boy is having dreams.* I'm sure there are some fries and stuff left. Come in *See she was a sucker for the poutyness which immediately changed into a million-dollar smile showing her pearly whites. Well this is your good deed for the day. And plus the girl looked tired and hungry and man look at those bags under her eyes.*   
  
Maria I thought we said no more customers yelled Liz from the back room. Liz apparently must have heard them talk or the jingle from the bell on the doors.   
  
Its only one person, Liz Maria yelled back.   
  
said Liz.   
  
Ok take a seat anywhere since no one is here and don't mind those kids over there they always make noise. And the cook (AN: That's Michael) was suppose to be working but he's taking a nap so might not be a lot of food anyway would you like anything to drink first? Maria told Buffy who still doesn't know her name.   
  
I'm sorry if I got you in trouble its that---- Buffy started.   
  
No explanation required I know the girl that yelled before pretty well so its ok Maria explained.   
  
Ok thanks. I'll have a Pepsi. Buffy said looking around the Crashdown.   
  
Ok, be right back with it. said Maria walking off to the counter to fetch her the drink. Maria came back and brought out some fries and a burger. Thats all we have.   
  
Thats ok with me. Thanks...Maria said Buffy looking at Maria's name tag.   
  
  
  
Buffy viewed the restaurant and saw two girls with blonde hair and 3 guys with dark hair. One caught her eye, but she quickly dismissed him.   
  
Michael's awaken body wasn't facing Buffy so she couldn't see him. Everyone else noticed her, but paid no attention to her.   
  
Buffy ate in silence, but occasionally using her Slayer sense would listen in on the teen's conservation. *Hey I have nothing else to do.* But unfortunately Buffy didn't hear them indirectly talking about her because the Pod Squad and Co. knew not to talk so loud when it came to otherworldly stuff.  
  
So these dreams what exactly do you think they mean? asked Kyle. He moved over so Maria could sit down.  
  
I don't know. Maybe its a sign we should watch out for new people. said Tess.   
  
C'mon a girl killing a guy. It sounds like a omen or something. A bad sign. said Kyle.   
  
What if she's an alien hunter? asked Maria.   
  
Or someone to help or someone to help us said Liz adding to the million ideas swirling around the table.   
  
Michael did you see anything this time Max asked his second in command.   
  
Sort of. The guy was trying to kill her. His face looked normal but then it looked distorted. And he had a lot of energy and strength like if someone implanted something in him to make him that way. No one is that strong. Wait a second what if he was an alien and the government took him like they took Max and did tests and made him a super alien. Michael said.   
  
Its a possibility. Were you able to see where she came from? Max said reliving the time he was taken into the White Room.  
  
Um I saw her pass a sign that said Sunnydale so I'm guessing she's from there.   
  
Wait Sunnydale? said Liz all of a sudden.   
  
Yeah Sunnydale. What about it? said Michael.   
  
If its the Sunnydale in California then I've heard of it.   
  
You have Liz? Maria said astonished that her friend would know of Sunnydale since it was clearly made known that no one else knew it it.   
  
Michael said. He wanted to know everything about this girl and where she came from.   
  
From what I read. Sunnydale originated from the name Boca de Fuego meaning mouth of fire or Hellmouth as its known now. Also there have been numerous reports of supernatural occurrences. And the deaths have skyrocketed but ever since 1996 the deaths have been down. Most of the deaths are not natural deaths. Liz said. Liz was interested in the university in Sunnydale until she found out all the weird things there. But hey she knows aliens.   
  
Hellmouth? Sounds freaky to me. Kyle said.   
  
Yeah it does agreed Tess.  
  
Hey maybe we shouldn't talk about all this until the girl leaves. Isabel said.   
  
What girl? asked Michael.   
  
Oh the girl I let in for dinner. Maria said.   
  
Michael said turning around to see the girl but Maria interrupted him.   
  
MICHAEL! We have other things to worry about. Hellmouth!?!?!? Maria said.   
  
Michael turned around not seeing the girl.   
  
Ok Maria. So what do we do?  
  
For now Liz you and Maria if you don't mind do some research on Sunnydale. Try to find the causes behind the deaths. Isabel try to find out why the deaths decreased in 96. Maybe the girl has something to do with it. Max said taking control of everything.   
  
Buffy finished her dinner. Not bad. She noticed Maria by the group of teens laughing and talking. *Why couldn't I have that again.* She decided to bring her the money. She walked over to the laughing teens. *I wish I could l laugh like that and be care free. But that will never happen.* Buffy remembered being at the Bronze with Willow and Xander making funny faces to them.   
  
Maria saw her and said Oh, you can leave it there, pointing to the counter. Everyone looked at her including Michael. He got a a good look and had to take a double take and said   



	2. Battle

chap2dreams

**Dreams**   
Author: Jennifer or IxOi JeNn ioXI@aol.com   
Category: Buffy/Roswell Crossover  
Rating: PG   
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive and plus let me know where your putting my story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Buffy and gang belong to Joss Whedon and respective owners. Roswell goes to Jason Katims and Melinda Metz and respective owners. Both shows belong to UPN and 20th Century Fox.   
Summary: Buffy killed Riley because the chip implanted by Professor Walsh was sending messages to his brain to kill Buffy and the Scoobies. Buffy runs away from Sunnydale (in guilt) and ends up in Roswell, NM. Michael has been getting dreams about Buffy and the death of Riley. How could his dreams be connected to Buffy? How could two different worlds have so much in common?   
Author's Note: There may be spoilers but nothing specific. Everything related to spoilers is in general. There are no time frames regarding the story. For the Max/Tess lovers I'm sorry but I don't like them together but they MAY be a hint for their relationship. ** are meant for thoughts If you ever see this AN: that stands for Author's Notes. I may have a word or two to say to the readers regarding the sentence the AN is in. And there is no Ford/Buffy reference. So pretend that Ford never existed for this story. On to the story (finally)..........   
  
Chapter 2: Battle   
  
Buffy looked behind her and didn't see anyone.   
  
As soon as Michael saw her his head started swarming with all the images of his dreams. He got up and said, Yes you. You were in my dreams.  
  
Everyone silenced and got attentive.   
  
Excuse me? In your dreams? What is this a way-over used pick up line? said Buffy backing away. *Why do I have to back away. I could beat him up if he tried anything.*   
  
Let me introduce you to everyone first, Maria said to break the silence that was bestowed on the table. Nice move Mr. Discreet she told Michael. Kyle slightly smiled and so did Liz.   
  
As you know I'm Maria. Thats Liz over there said Maria motioning to Liz and she smiled and waved her hand gently.  
  
Thats Isabel, Kyle, Max, Tess, and Michael   
  
Everyone greeted her.   
  
I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers. she said waiting for Michael to explain these so-called dreams.   
  
So you wanna explain your dreams anytime soon, Buffy said losing her patience.   
  
Go ahead Michael, Max said.  
  
With that Michael started to explain his dreams.   
  
Ok I saw you kill a guy and run off here. The guy had brown eyes and hair---- *Angel? Buffy thought*.. and he was wearing a military type of outfit. Michael said.   
  
No! You're from the Initiative aren't you? It wasn't my fault. Buffy said starting to back up.  
  
It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault Buffy pleaded.   
  
What wasn't your fault? Isabel asked.   
  
I didn't mean to kill him. Why are you asking me this? How do you know? Buffy replied.   
  
Michael had these dreams and thought you were a threat to us. Max answered.   
  
Buffy was getting too emotional and stormed out of the Crashdown. Max followed her and so did everyone else. Buffy ran outside and tripped over a twig. *Good move Summers.* She noticed the teens behind her jogging to her.   
  
The Sisterhood of Jhe have been planning their attack on the Slayer ever since Willow and Giles performed a binding spell on the she-demons. They were trying to open up the Hellmouth two years ago, but were unsuccessful. They are the only she-demons that are in an apocalypse cult known to man. But man never really thought aliens existed. Ever since then they wanted to kill the Slayer and Xander who rammed his car into one of the she-demons. And that pesky Faith got in the way when she was actually good.   
  
The leader of the cult spotted the Slayer fall and found in the perfect opportunity to attack. She gathered 15 of the members and were fully equipped with weapons. She saw more beings following the Slayer.   
  
Master there are more of them. They may be associated with the Slayer. said Doma.   
  
No. They are the Royal Four. They more we kill the better. said Bava the leader.   
  
The Royal 4. Which ones are they? asked Doma.   
  
I don't know yet. Claudia find out said Doma.   
  
Yes Master Claudia said. She was the only one out of the group that had a normal name.   
  
The cult was behind the bushes. They had a clear view of the Royal Four and friends and the Slayer.   
  
Ready? Attttaaaaccckkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!! yelled Doma. All of a sudden Buffy was surrounded by the Sisterhood. The Royal Four and Co. were surrounded as well.   
  
Oh my God! What are they? Maria said in both disgust and horror.   
  
Liz, Kyle, Maria on a count of three run Max said.   
  
Oh God! Oh God! Maria said as they were being surrounded.   
  
  
  
Oh God! Maria continued.  
  
  
  
Ah Max. Help! Liz yelled.  
  
Claudia had Liz in her arms with a knife to her throat, keeping her hostage.   
  
The Sisterhood of Jhe would not go down easily.   
  
Buffy launched into full attack. What the hell you you doing her again? she said.   
  
To finish off you, Slayer! Doma said.   
  
Oh great. Fun! Buffy remarked.   
  
Buffy reached into her bag within seconds and pulled out an axe. Doma attacked. Buffy punched Doma in the face. Doma was stunned for a second. Buffy then kicked her in the stomach. Doma doubled over. Buffy then kicked her in the forehead. Having fun Doma! I am   
  
Doma punched Buffy in the face.   
  
Hey no touchy touchy Doma.  
  
They continued fighting as the Royal Four struggled.   
  
Leave her alone. Max said to Claudia.  
  
Why? Is she Ava, your love? Why should I keep her alive? Claudia replied.   
  
What? Ava? Leave her alone.  
  
Claudia threw Liz into Max and they both fell backwards.   
  
Michael what are they? Maria asked again and she wasn't getting an answer since Michael was betting up the weak cult member.  
  
Maria, shut up and stand behind me unless you wanna get hurt by these hobbits creatures Michael said out of breath. He got one creature away from him and there were 14 more. He looked over and saw Buffy kicking ass. He saw her take a creature and flip the she-demon over and use an axe cut off the head. *An axe? Where the hell did she get an axe.*   
  
Max and Liz got up. Liz hit her head on the ground when she was thrown. Her head was throbbing.   
  
Liz are you okay? Max asked with concern.  
  
Yeah Max what is happening? she asked as she heard a scream came from Maria.   
  
she yelled as she ran to Maria to help her up.   
  
That thing threw me. Maria said shaking from the fall.   
  
Are you okay? Liz asked.  
  
Yeah. Liz, look Maria said motioning to Buffy kicking some major ass.   
  
Don't you give up? Buffy asked to demon. Buffy wasn't even tired. Before was the warm-up now was the actual fight.  
  
Slayer, we will never give up into you're dead and now that we've found the Royal Four we won't stop until you are all dead. Doma said.   
  
Really? Well. you will stop when......Buffy was punching Doma continuously.....YOU'RE dead.   
  
Buffy lifted the axe with her foot and sliced the stomach of Doma.   
  
Buffy kicked her the face and threw her into a tree that was half a block away.   
  
Buffy heard a scream coming from behind her. She ran toward the scream.   
  
Tess can you mind warp the thing said Max tiredly.   
  
And do what Max?!!??! We're surrounded. It's hopeless. Tess said with a pessimistic view over what was happening.  
  
DO IT TESS. NOW Max yelled at her punching a creature and receiving a punch.   
  
Tess scrunched her eyes and thought hard that the creatures did not see the 7 of them. Tess did not see Buffy she assumed she left. Little did she know Buffy had killed 5 more creatures while the 7 only hurt 2.  
  
Where are they? Where are the four? Bava said looking around. Bava did not see the four nor did she see the other 3.  
  
They aren't here Bava said to the other members.   
  
Its working said Kyle walking over to Tess and Max.   
  
Buffy saw the teens standing in the middle of the street while the Sisterhood were looking around probably for them. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? RUN! she yelled to them.   
  
What is Buffy saying? asked Isabel.   
  
I don't know. I can't hear her. Max said when he noticed another hobbit looking creature creeping up behind Buffy, BEHIND YOU!!! Max yelled.   
  
Buffy saw that Max was pointing and yelling to look behind her and she did.   
  
What is it with you? You know you seriously need a make over. Buffy said as she ducked from the blow that was aimed for her head. The leprosy look is over Buffy remarked.   
  
The hobbit attacked but Buffy was tired with all the creatures so Buffy simply did a back flip reached into her open bag and reached in for a machete and decapitated the creature.   
  
That was easy  
  
Doma realized she was losing to the Slayer, *Damn that Slayer* she needed to regroup and gather strength.  
  
Doma yelled to her followers. The members listened and marched their humped backs into the sewers.  
  
Buffy retrieved her weapons and ran to the others.   
  
Why the hell were you just standing there? They could have killed you, you know. Buffy said angrily. *God they were just standing there. The men could have helped. Well Kyle was he has some cuts and bruises.* And another thing. What the hell is the Royal Four?? They have a threat wish for the Royal Four which I'm thinking are you guys since they were after you. Doma said she wouldn't stop until you four were dead.  
  
*She knows. How does she know. Duh, DeLuca she just said Doma said. Wait how the hell does she know the name of the thing.* How do you know the name of it? You've met the thing before? Maria asked Buffy.  
  
That thing was a member of the Sisterhood of Jhe. They are a cult who's goal is to destroy the world. They've tried a couple of times, but me and my friends have stopped it. Buffy said cleaning her black leather pants from the creature skin that was on them.   
  
Well whatever the reason is. Can we not stand in the middle of the road where anyone can see us? Isabel said.   
  
Isabel is right. Lets go home. Kyle said. He tried to help the Pod Squad. Buddha after all said help the ones who have helped you.   
  
We can't go home. Buffy has to explain everything to else. Beginning with who the hell are you? Michael said.   
  
They all walked into the Crashdown exhausted except Buffy. She was perky as can be. Liz went to the back to get some water and bandages. Buffy went with her.   
  
Who are you? Liz asked with great curiosity but yet fear. *The way she fought it seemed like she was a super hero. Liz giggles inside.*   
  
Questions will be answered in due time, Liz? Buffy said with wide eyes. She had to retell her story about Slayers and that vampires and demons do exist. She remembered when Willow and Xander found out. At first they were terrified, but they wanted to help. *Did they? Or was it they had to help since they were always in danger?You know it seems that four of them are the Royal Four and I know they are going to be baffled about what I have to say I might as well ask them first. But they will probably be hesitate. Its not everyday they see demons . Well for me its an everyday thing. No biggies.*  
  
Buffy and Liz walk out from the back to find the 6 huddled together. *Probably conjuring up a plan to get info from me, Buffy thought.*   
  
Max would have healed the others but he himself was tired and his powers were mostly used up with all the green shields he had to make for himself and the others. Liz attended to Max first and bandaged the cuts he received from battle. Everyone else had cuts and bruises that weren't that big of a deal. Buffy helped Kyle wiping the blood from his brow.  
  
Once everyone received aid Buffy was the first one to break the silence that was once again bestowed on them.   
  
Ok I'm going to ask this plain and simply who are the Royal Four?  



	3. So Who Are You?

chap3dreams

**Dreams**   
Author: Jennifer or IxOi JeNn ioXI@aol.com   
Category: Buffy/Roswell Crossover  
Rating: PG   
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive and plus let me know where your putting my story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Buffy and gang belong to Joss Whedon and respective owners. Roswell goes to Jason Katims and Melinda Metz and respective owners. Both shows belong to UPN and 20th Century Fox.   
Summary: Buffy killed Riley because the chip implanted by Professor Walsh was sending messages to his brain to kill Buffy and the Scoobies. Buffy runs away from Sunnydale (in guilt) and ends up in Roswell, NM. Michael has been getting dreams about Buffy and the death of Riley. How could his dreams be connected to Buffy? How could two different worlds have so much in common?   
Author's Note: There may be spoilers but nothing specific. Everything related to spoilers is in general. There are no time frames regarding the story. For the Max/Tess lovers I'm sorry but I don't like them together but they MAY be a hint for their relationship. ** are meant for thoughts If you ever see this AN: that stands for Author's Notes. I may have a word or two to say to the readers regarding the sentence the AN is in. And there is no Ford/Buffy reference. So pretend that Ford never existed for this story. On to the story (finally)..........   
  
Chapter 3: So Who Are You?   
  
Max was the one to speak first he looked around the room at the other aliens to get their approval.   
  
Might as well, Isabel said.  
  
Its going to come out anyway, Michael added viewing the cut on his elbow.   
  
Max said to get her approval.   
  
Yeah why not. she said in return.   
  
Ok Isabel, Michael, Tess, and myself are aliens Max started. He waited to see the look on Buffy's face. He expected her to spit out the water in shock as she had just taken a sip from the cup, but to his surprise her face remained the same.  
  
Buffy said dead panned. *Aliens, huh? Thats new. Wait till Xander and Willow find out. Oh my God I forgot to call them. I'm in trouble.*  
  
Do you believe me? Your face seems unmoved by what I just said Max said.   
  
Yeah I believe you. Continue. Buffy replied back.   
  
So as Maxwell was saying we're the Royal Four. Meaning Max on Antar, our planet, was king, I was second in command, Isabel was Max's sister, and Tess was Queen. Michael said.   
  
So what happened? Why are you here? By any chance are you guys part of the 47 crash? You know Area 51 and stuff. Buffy asked with great curiosity.   
  
We were killed in battle but our essence was sent in pods from our planet and we were hatched in 89. Me and Max were taken in by our adopted parents and Michael well he's been living on his own for a while now. Isabel said.   
  
So do you guys have powers? Well Max does, I saw him make green walls. Buffy asked. *Aliens with super powers! Cool!*  
  
Yeah I could make people see things that aren't there. Tess said.   
  
So that would explain why the Sisterhood were looking around for you, they didn't see you guys. Buffy said. *I would love that power.*   
  
Yeah, Max could heal people, and change the structure of things and make shields, I can dream walk and change things, and Michael could blow up things. Isabel said.  
  
Yeah, especially rocks. Maria said laughing to herself. Kyle cracked a smile but Michael ignored her comment.   
  
Buffy smiled, Ok so you know that aliens exist, so what if I said that vampires and what you saw demons existed.   
  
Oh my God Maria exclaimed to herself.   
  
Well the things you saw were she-demons and as I said before a cult sent to end the world. Buffy said.   
  
So are you like a demon hunter? asked Liz.   
  
Not exactly. I'm a vampire slayer.   
  
Vampire slayer? Tess said not believing Buffy Thats a little extreme don't you think?   
  
You don't believe me. You after all are aliens, whats so hard to believe about demons and vampires. Buffy said. *I knew they wouldn't believe me. So if they are the Royal 4 I guess I have to protect them for the Sisterhood.*   
  
So the stories of Dracula and Anne Rice's stories are real then? Kyle asked.  
  
Well they are exaggeration of the truth. I met Dracula once and the dark mysterious persona that he is portrayed as is true. He owes someone I know money still. Buffy said. So do you believe me?   
  
Oh, and yes. Liz said. *Dracula? Okkkkk?*   
  
Yeah. Why not? I believe in aliens. Kyle said shrugging his shoulders.   
  
Explain slaying again. Michael said.   
  
Ok there is a girl in all the world in each generation that is chosen. The Chosen one is to fight demons and vampires and anything else that is trying to end the world or just cause trouble. As of now there are two Slayers because a couple of years ago I was killed by the Master who was trying to open the Hellmouth  
  
The Hellmouth? Liz has heard of the place. Maria said.   
  
Well then you know that the Hellmouth wasn't open because I killed the Master. When I was killed he bite me and was thrown in water. So I drowned, but I was given CPR so I was revived. And in that time a new Slayer was called. Buffy finished.  
  
Oh ok so now that we know each other then why are the Sisterhood after them? Maria said impatiently. She wanted to know what they wanted her friends for, especially Space boy dead.   
  
Well I don't know. They know that you are the Royal Four. I have some friends who can help? Buffy said.   
  
Can we trust them? Isabel whispered to Max.   
  
I don't know. You're gonna have to.   
  
When can you contact them? Max asked.  
  
Yeah the sooner the better, right? Liz chimed in.  
  
I'll call them now. They live in Sunnydale so it'll take a while. But the sooner they know. The sooner you'll be safe.   
  
You can use the phone in the back. Maria told Buffy.  
  
Ok thanks.   
  
Buffy walked in the back and used the phone. *I hope they aren't angry at me, but its only been 3 days.*  
  
Sunnydale  
  
What do you think Buffy is doing? asked Willow to Xander. They were at Giles' house researching on Glory.   
  
I would like to know where she is. Why couldn't the monks put memories of Dawn in her before she left? If Buffy would have been here then Glory would not have kidnapped her and its our fault we couldn't protect Dawnie. Xander said disappointed.   
  
Maybe her thoughts of killing Riley blocked out her memories of Dawn. Tara said.  
  
Thats quite possible. Giles said picking up a rusty old book.   
  
Poor Xander found Dawn's room a mess and found the body of a badly bruised Spike. He couldn't even up his eyes. Glory tortured Spike for hours it seemed by his wounds.  
  
Spike was hanging out with Dawn. Ever since Dawn's feelings were let out she savored every moment she could have with him. Even Joyce liked his company. They talked about all sorts of things. The arts and antiques. He was an expert at paintings. He saw almost every painting you could think of during his bad days. Dru had dragged him to all the museums they passed. Dru liked to suck on the blood of the artists, but Spike never liked painters' blood. He just watched and looked at the paintings around the area of the feeding.   
  
Glory came in unannounced, claiming she knew who the Key was. The blonde hell-god claimed that aliens helped her find the Key. Spike just made fun of her. He insisted aliens did not exist. The minions of hers put Joyce in the closet tied up. She tried to fight, but she did not,unfortunately, have Buffy's powers. Spike heard the commotion downstairs and went to investigate. Dawn was behind him. She followed him closely. He insisted on hiding her or running off to Giles' house, but she insisted. Apparently stubbornness ran in the family. Spike put up a good fight, but he was outnumbered. There were just too many. And that was before Glory laid her red-painted fingers on him.  
  
We have to find her before she starts if not the world ends right? And this time it actually happens. Anya said. The ex-demon was helping the Scoobies find Buffy.  
  
Willow, could you try the locating spell again? Giles asked.   
  
Its no use. The last time it didn't work. I doubled checked everything too. I just don't understand it. Willow said with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
It didn't work because where ever she is there is a aura around the place that penetrates the spell. Spike said. Tara was working on some herbs to heal Spike's wounds. Everyone had their doubts and suspicions about him, but after the past weeks he has proven himself.  
  
That would make sense. If the aura is too strong then it blocked Willow's spell. Willow try to find something that will go through it. Giles said.   
  
OK. I'll try but from the looks of it it seems---   
  
I'll get it! Xander said getting up from the couch to get the phone. He did need a break.  
  
  
  
Buffy said.   
  
Oh my God. Its Buffy he mouthed to the others who ran to Xander's side to hear the conversation.   
  
Buffy, my God where are you? We really need your help   
  
Xander what is? Whats wrong? Buffy said panicking. She had the Jhe and now something else.   
  
Its Dawn. Ok you don't know her, but ok we found out that there were monks who needed to place the Key in good hands so they put the energy into a human. Dawn, and they made her into your sister---   
  
  
  
Buffy, listen! he said picking up his voice.   
  
Ok, don't catch a hernia.   
  
Glory kidnapped her. She beat up Spike in the process and locked your mom in the closet. She's okay, but Spike is really hurting right now. Anyway if the Key is used a portal will be opened. She will be able to go home and she doesn't give a hoot if anything comes out of it. Buffy, we are dealing with a god.  
  
Oh....my....God! A god?!?!? Why didn't you tell me earlier?   
  
How Buffy you ran off and we couldn't call you or anything. Willow tired a locator spell, but where ever you are is blocking the spell. Where are you anyway?  
  
I'm in Roswell, New Mexico.   
  
Xander questioned.  
  
Ok, we need you to put all your Riley things behind and come home. We need your help. God we need you. So far Giles said we have four days until the time is right to open the portal.   
  
Ok I'm on my way, bye Xander. Buffy said hanging up the receiver, but she heard a muffle sound of Xander's voice.   
  
Buffy wait, wait he shouted.  
  
What is it?   
  
Giles has some new info he wants to share Here G-Man he said while he handed the phones to Giles. He rolled his eyes.  
  
Buffy we have reason to believe that Glory is going to open the portal in Roswell. Roswell has an aura around it. Unlike the aura from Sunnydale Roswell would suit the needs to open the portal. He said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted.   
  
From the '47 crash.   
  
Believe me there is no evidence that---  
  
Aliens exist Buffy finished for him. Giles I met aliens and they need my help and they could help us.   
  
Aliens? Are you sure?  
  
Positive, Giles. Aliens exist. And I met 4 of them.   



	4. I Love You

chap4dreams

**Dreams**   
Author: Jennifer or IxOi JeNn ioXI@aol.com   
Category: Buffy/Roswell Crossover  
Rating: PG   
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive and plus let me know where your putting my story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Buffy and gang belong to Joss Whedon and respective owners. Roswell goes to Jason Katims and Melinda Metz and respective owners. Both shows belong to UPN and 20th Century Fox.   
Summary: Buffy killed Riley because the chip implanted by Professor Walsh was sending messages to his brain to kill Buffy and the Scoobies. Buffy runs away from Sunnydale (in guilt) and ends up in Roswell, NM. Michael has been getting dreams about Buffy and the death of Riley. How could his dreams be connected to Buffy? How could two different worlds have so much in common?   
Author's Note: There may be spoilers but nothing specific. Everything related to spoilers is in general. There are no time frames regarding the story. For the Max/Tess lovers I'm sorry but I don't like them together but they MAY be a hint for their relationship. ** are meant for thoughts If you ever see this AN: that stands for Author's Notes. I may have a word or two to say to the readers regarding the sentence the AN is in. And there is no Ford/Buffy reference. So pretend that Ford never existed for this story. On to the story (finally)..........   
  
Chapter 4: "I Love You"   
  
Buffy returned from the back room and she was on the verge of crying. She had so many things on her petite shoulders. The weight of the world.   
  
Is everything ok? Liz asked with concern. She could tell Buffy had gone through a lot.   
  
No, everything is not ok. Buffy said. She took a seat by the counter and began telling everyone her story.   
  
I told Giles, who is my Watcher, to bring the binding spell. Its an easy spell so you don't have to worry. Just stay low-key. The Jhe don't like to bring attention to themselves so stay out during the day and stay inside at all costs during the night. I would suggest you guys bunk up at one house. Its safer in numbers, Buffy said sighing,A reason that the Jhe is after the four is because they are probably preparing for something big. Once they eliminate you then the world is doomed, but I've heard that expression too many times, so once they are gone you'll be safe and I'll be fighting a god. Buffy finished finding an attraction in her hands that she kept looking at them.   
  
What a god ?!? Isabel said in surprise.  
  
You never said anything about a god. Michael said getting up from, his seat toward Buffy.   
  
I know. I just found out. I'm not going to ask you to help. You'll be a liability. Ok, Michael?   
  
Michael sat down relieved.   
  
We'll help you. Isabel and Max said in unison.   
  
What? No you can't. I don't even know what I'm up against and you're not prepared.  
  
Buffy, you have helped us. We could at least help you. Max said.   
  
Michael pulled Max to the side. Are you crazy. Max you're talking about a god. If you're trying to say thank you then send her a fruitcake----   
  
I understand, Michael, but she put her life out for us----   
  
That's what she does. For God sakes she's a vampire slayer. Slayer, Max, slayer.   
  
Listen we're helping. End of discussion. Max said going back and standing in front of Buffy.   
  
Buffy we decided that we'll help. Max said, Right Michael?   
  
Yeah whatever Michael said rolling his eyes. He turned his head to face Maria and he mouthed I love you.  
  
Maria said completely surprised. Excuse us Maria took Michael by the arm and dragged him to the back room.  
  
Michael what was that about? Michael asked stunned.   
  
Maria since Max went crazy on us and I want you to finally see me? Michael said sincerely. I always see you. I love that about you.  
  
I see you too. Maria said.  
  
No, no you don't see me. You know when Max and Liz would kiss and Liz would get the flashes? And when we would kiss you didn't. I know that really hurt you.   
  
Michael that doesn't matter to me anymore. she said.   
  
The reason you didn't get any flashes is because I didn't let you get them. I didn't let you see me, he paused. I never let anyone see me before, he said looking in Maria's eyes because there are things inside me that I don't want people to see. There's things inside me I'm not so proud of. I've held these things for so long and I thought about it and I want you to see me. Michael concluded waiting for Maria's response. He could tell from Maria's body language that she was really absorbing what he was saying.   
  
Take my hands. he said. Maria did as told and received flashes.   
  
~Maria gets flashes of Michael as a little boy leaving the pod.  
  
~Running in the forest with slim covering his small body.  
  
~Fighting with Hank.  
  
~Finding Isabel and Max in the desert.  
  
~Michael and Maria together.  
  
~Maria smiling.  
  
Oh Michael. Maria said crying. I love you.  
  
I love you too, Michael said kissing her passionately.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Doma we are weak we need help,master. said Salva.  
  
I know I have casted a spell to send us a savior. Someone who is going to bring us a victory. Destruction Salva! Doma said. She was chanting a spell so someone could come to then.  
  
A blue flash appeared before them. Most were blinded momentarily by the light. A figure appeared. Human-like, but not quite. dark, mysterious, cloaked man.  
  
Who dares enter the sacred ground of the Jhe? Doma said in a stern voice.   
  
Have no fear creature. I come because I am answering your call for help, said the mystery man. I have come to get rid of the Slayer and the Royal Four.  
  
I am pleased our calls have been answered. Who are you, sacred one? What is your name.?  
  
My name is Kivar.  
  
  
  



	5. A Long Ride and Complaining

chap5

**Chapter 5: A Long Ride and Complaining  
  
**Is everyone set to go? Giles asked the group.  
  
Yea its like a field trip. Xander said hopping around the room.  
  
Anya did you pack the Dagon sphere and the troll's hammer? Giles asked the ex-demon.  
  
Spike stole a box from Doc, someone who knew a lot of information on things otherworldly, and in it were these papers about Glory. The Dagon sphere would repel her and the hammer Anya thought would help since it was her ex-boyfriend's who was a troll. Also with the group was the deactivated Buffy-bot or as Xander called the robot Spike's sex-bot. Spike did have the bot built for his pleasure but it was seized by the Scoobies once they found out that Spike would build such a thing. And plus Buffy was really freaked and disgusted about it. She didn't want someone looking like her roaming the streets or as Xander and Anya caught the bot and Spike in the graveyard.  
  
Yes, sir, Anya said saluting the Watcher,I am sure going to miss taking money and pressing the buttons and hearing the ding, ding, ding, and the cha-ching. I'm going to miss it. Are you Willow? Anya replied giving one good look at the cash register.  
  
  
Um, um yeah I guess so, Ann. Willow said not knowing to make a remark or not.  
  
They were on their way to Roswell. Tara and Joyce were staying behind. Giles insisted they stay behind. Tara would occasionally cast protection spells and watch over Joyce. Giles and Willow were in his car or the car and Spike was driving the Spike mobile with Anya and Xander. The Spike mobile was battered up and the windshield was covered with aluminum foil except for the rectangular box which was used to see through. The windows were heavily tinted. It was night time so Spike was in the driver seat munching on a bloodcicle.  
  
Must you eat that? Xander asked disgustingly.  
  
I need my energy, mate. Do you want me to die? Hold that bloody thought you have. I'm not going to get it anywhere else am I? he replied.  
  
Actually Willow has some compassion for you. She went to the meat market and packed a couple of containers of blood for you. Xander said.  
  
Really? I have to thank Red later. Spike said. He was surprised Red would do that for him. He did try to bite her but he was incapable. He wasn't able to perform as Buffy would put it.  
  
The ride was fairly long and they would occasionally stop for gas refills and diners. Spike would use that time to make blood martinis or Spike was an avid fan of the soap Passions'.   
  
-------------------------------  
Maria and Michael returned from the back room, the happiest they have ever been.  
  
So what's the plan? Michael asked. He sat down and placed Maria on his lap.  
  
Well, Buffy has been discussing Glory. So we know she's a god and well thats it. Tess said.  
  
My friends are coming over. And knowing Giles he's bringing a lot of books. They should be here soon. Willow is a witch. Giles is my Watcher, Xander normal Joe, Anya, Xander's girlfriend and ex-demon------  
  
Everyone tensed up and Buffy felt it.  
  
Don't worry she's fully human now and Spike is probably coming too.  
  
You don't sound fond of him. Max said.  
  
Well, he's a vampire with a chip in his brain. So he can't bite or hurt a human. Only demons. Don't worry.  
  
How did he get the chip in his head? Liz asked.  
  
The Initiative put it in. They would experiment on demons. But the Initiative went down. The head doctor, my professor, was planning to make a super monster. He was like Frankenstein. Stealin' body parts from other monsters. In the end the government dismissed that there ever was the Initiative. Buffy said.  
  
Sounds like the X-Files, Kyle said.  
  
What can we do for now? Liz asked.  
  
I know. Explain my dreams. It would clear up a lot. Michael said.  
  
Not now, Michael. Maria said stroking Michael's hair.   
  
He's right. Basically the doctor put a chip in Riley, the guy you saw, and it made him really strong. So Walsh never liked the fact that I killed demons and that intruded on her turf but demons, that's my territory. She wanted me dead and the best way was to have my boyfriend kill me Buffy said with tears in her eyes. so we were in the Initiative we were fighting and I killed him in self defense.  
  
I'm sorry Buffy, Liz said pulling her into a hug.  
  
Liz always helps out no matter what, Max thought. She keeps trying to push me out. And now with Tess. When we kissed on Prom night I felt everything that I would have felt if we were on our planet. But if I felt that then why didn't why make love at the conservatory, underneath the stars. We had the perfect opportunity, but we didn't do anything. I still love Liz. I don't think she would sleep with Kyle. I wont believe it. She kept trying to push me away so I could be with Tess. She did it on purpose, didn't she? But why?  
  
It's ok. I'm doing fine everyday, Buffy said, Liz I could tell you have this thing for Max and I always see him looking at you. Seize the moment. Be with him, she whispered to her.  
  
I can't. It ruins his destiny. It's complicated.  
  
Just go with your heart ok? Buffy said letting go of the hug and facing the group.  
  
I will Liz said.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Since we're dealing with a god shouldn't we somehow be able to protect ourselves. Its ok for the aliens, but us humans what can we do? Maria asked.  
  
"Humans will train with me. Some simple things will be good. Aliens work on your powers. The more you know the better right. For now we get some sleep. I don't want groggy kids tomorrow. Early, 4, meet me here. Kyle, Liz, and Maria and me will go to the "Y." Michael, Tess, and Max and Iz go to Michael's and practice. After that we all and I mean all of us will train. Because you have powers you still need to know how to defend yourselves, especially the girls."  
  
"I very well can fight and defend myself." Isabel said defensively.  
  
"Yeah we can take care of ourselves." Tess added.  
  
"Oh, really, do you want to take on me for some practice then?" Buffy said challenging them.  
  
"Um, no, not really." Tess said.  
  
"I don't want my face looking ugly tomorrow. I have to keep a high profile in this town." Isabel said.  
  
"You really remind me of my friend Cordelia. Beauty-queen." Buffy said to herself.  
  
"I have a question," Michael said, "Does anyone have a normal name in your town?"  
  
Everyone smirked and even Max let out a laugh.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed, "This going is to kill me instead of Glory, isn't it?" she thought.  
  
"Hey this that your cousin on the counter?" Buffy said referring to the blow up doll of a green alien. "Can I go beat it up or should I beat up the real alien?"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Xander when are we going to have some fun?" Anya told him while he was driving.  
  
"Would you bloody birds stop already. Its disgusting and quite pathetic." Spike said, "Ann you've been trying to get him to shag you since we've started driving. Please stop for the love of the gods that have decided to put in this car with you blokes."  
  
"Spike shut up. Anya not now. Later ok?" Xander said.  
  
"Ok Xander, later, but you promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise" Xander said reassuring the ex-demon, "Hella of a long ride this is going to be."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Giles' Car  
  
"Giles from the papers Spike gave us it says we have to stop the ritual before it starts if not we have to kill Dawn. We can't kill Dawnie." Willow said.  
  
"But if it starts we have to," Giles said quietly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The next day in Roswell  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Buffy asked the groggy kids infront of her. Granted she was tired, but she had to get up to speed on her skills, She needed all the training possible. She had a god on her hands and she had to protect Dawn and apparently she needed the strength for the sleeping teenagers who needed a wake up call.  
  
"It's 4 o' clock?" Isabel said yawning.  
  
"I think she can tell time." Liz said she was on the verge of falling asleep on Max.  
  
Isabel shot her a look.  
  
"Do you all want to die? If you do it's quite simple." Buffy said loudly.  
  
They nodded no.  
  
Kyle had his head resting on his closed fist and his sleepiness got the best of him and his head fell on the table waking everyone up from the noise.  
  
"So then we train. Tess, Isabel, Michael, and Max practice your powers. At noon you guys come back here for lunch. We'll be at the "Y." After lunch we all spar." Buffy said reiterating the schedule for the day.  
  
"We got a long day ahead of us." Maria said rubbing her eyes and taking out a bottle of oil and taking a sniff of it.  
  
"Can I try that? Maybe that will help," Tess said taking the bottle and putting up to her noise and making a face from the odor which was quite unpleasant.  
  
"Thank God for Saturdays," Liz said.  
  
"Thank God for oils." Maria said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Y  
  
"Liz this is to much. Only an hour has past by and it felt like days," Maria said complaining wiping the sweat off her upper lip.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll keep us alive." Liz said taking a sip from her water bottle.  
  
"Kyle how was it?" Maria asked him. Buffy was seeing what everyone was made of and then teaching them the basics.  
  
"Hard I thought I would do ok, but she beat me up. But Buffy said I should do ok, since I beat up some of the demons last night," he said grinning proudly.  
  
"Liz, your turn," Buffy said from the area that had a mat on the floor.  
  
Liz wasn't the one to fight. She never fought in her life. Well, not physically anyway.  
  
"Um, is this going to hurt?" Liz said awaiting the pain.  
  
"I don't know. Do you have any previous fighting skills?"  
  
"Of course not she wouldn't hurt a fly, maybe Tess but not a fly!" Maria yelled from the bleachers.  
  
"Oh, Liz?" Buffy asked. She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Yeah thanks Maria for officially embarrassing me, I took ballet classes when I was younger." Liz said.  
  
"No prob, Liz" Maria said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Some simple things. Try to block." Buffy said.  
  
Buffy threw a few easy, light punches. Liz ducked and pranced around Buffy. Liz was limber so she'll manage. Hopefully. Liz was pretty good at ducking and avoiding punches, but she sucked at hitting.  
  
Liz's turn was over and Buffy told the three to use the punching bag and workout.  
  
Kyle was lifting weights and sweating heavily. He, himself was enjoying this. Working out, fighting with a hott chick as he would put it. It was fun and very enjoyable. While Liz and Maria were at the punching bags. And Maria wasn't enjoying it.  
  
"Liz, this hurts" Maria said grasping the bag for support if not the floor was her next stop.  
  
"Maria!" Liz said taking a quick break from the bag. She was trying to shut Maria up, "Please I don't want to die, remember when I got shot?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Liz, but....(punches bag) I can't stop complaining......I ran out of oils a little while ago......so of course I've been panicking......ahhhh" Maria said falling to the floor.   
  
"Serious headache. God the bag pushed me," Maria said on the verge of crying. She was frustrated, scared. Everything imaginable. Liz helped her up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Buffy asked trying to hold back the laughter that was rising I her.  
  
"Oh yeah. Can I take a break?"  
  
"Sure," Buffy said. She then went to Kyle to give him some pointers who was himself laughing.  
  
"Liz this absolutely sucks," Maria said popping an aspirin in her mouth.  
  
At Michael's house  
  
"Blow up any more rocks, Michael?" Isabel said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha-ha"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Max about the other night,"Tess said. Both her and Max were on the couch trying to concentrate on their powers, but Tess kept annoying him,"I know you felt what I felt and I want us to be together for the sake of our people."  
  
Max opened his eyes and looked at her staright in the eyes, "I felt it, but we are on Earth now, not our planet, but I will always love Liz. I can't love you the same way. It wouldn't be fair."  
  
"Even though Liz slept with Kyle?"  
  
"She didn't sleep with him. I know it. I just have to find out some things. Thats all, Tess."  
  
"I don't care. All I want is your love. Not friendship love but husband/wife love. We were once married."  
  
Max looked over to Michael for some help, but before he was able to say anything Isabel called Tess to go over to her for some help. Max felt relived. Must be the brother/sister relationship.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Is everything prepared?" Kivar asked.  
  
"Yes, everything is in place, but there is one thing." Drya said.  
  
"And what is that?" he asked gripping a sword.  
  
"Salva has gotten word that Glorificus is after the Slayer and she has allied herself with the Royal 4."  
  
"This Slayer is she powerful?" he asked looking at Drya in the blackened eyes she had.  
  
"She is the strongest slayer in recorded history," Drya said looking at her blistered feet.  
  
"Look at me when you speak," Kivar yelled.  
  
Drya jumped up in fright, "Yes, sir, yes."  
  
"The slayer will be no match for me."  
  



	6. The Meeting

6

**Chapter 6: The Meeting  
  
**"Are; we there yet?" Anya asked in her most annoying voice possible.  
  
Spike was banging his head repeatly on the tinted window. "Bloody; hell, woman, you've asked that question a million and one times. We are almost there."  
  
"Don;'t yell at her Spike," Xander said,"yes;, Anya almost there. Look there's a sign that says Roswell." he said gently.  
  
"Ew;, what is this?" Anya said punching something next to her, "Xander; is this one of our sex toys?"  
  
"No; its the sumo outfit, remember? I thought Buffy will need to practice."  
  
"Would; you buggers shut up? What does a guy have to do to get some sleep?" Spike asked putting his platinum hair on the window again.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow;, aliens, cool, huh?" Willow said with great curiosity.  
  
"Yes; its quite fascinating." Giles said in his accent.  
  
"Giles; turn here," Willow said pointing to the Crashdown, "I; guess this is it."  
  
"Quite; alien don't you think?" Giles said rubbing his eyes from the bright lights.  
  
"This; is Roswell. Home of the aliens."  
  
They all went inside and were told to go to the "Y;" by Mr. Parker.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
At the Y everyone was there excluding the Sunny D gang.  
  
Michael was smiling at Maria. She was arguing with the punching bag. He couldn't help but laugh. "Maria;, let me help you."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Max watched Buffy with steady eyes. He found the way she moved her body fascinating. She was so small yet she could beat the crap out of any of them.  
  
Buffy could feel Max's eyes on her. As she moved and did various flips, his eyes were stuck on her. She felt weird. He had the dark eyes, the mysterious persona. Hell, he was an alien. Only the undead, not of this world was attracted to her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey.;" Max said to Liz. He sat next to her on the bleachers.  
  
"Oh;," Liz wa slightly startled by Max, "hey.;"  
  
"How; was it?" he asked trying to come up with small talk.  
  
"Oh;, it was okay. I just bruised myself," she said finding a great interest of her white sneakers.  
  
"Do; you want me to heal you?" Max asked with concern. What did I get into? A god? And Liz get hurt just by practicing. Whats going to happen when to real fight starts.  
  
"No;, no I'm okay," Liz said standing up. She couldn't let him see in her. He might see Future Max and everything she didn't want him to know, "And; I'm still in this. I'm not backing out."  
  
"Am; I that obvious?" Max said with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah.;"  
  
There was a moment or two of silence. Max was trying to muster up something to say and Liz, well Liz was interested in her ring.  
  
"Hey; Max, come over here." Michael said breaking the silence. He motion Max over to the mat that was sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Check; this out technique Buffy showed me." he said.  
  
Max looked at Buffy and she smiled and went over to the window.  
  
"Look; its Buffy," Anya said pointing to the window.  
  
"Spike; its bright out here's a blanket." Willow said handing him a heavy thick blanket.  
  
"Thanks;, Will," he was caught off guard by her gesture. He thought she and all the Scoobies would hate him after all he's tried to kill them numerous times.  
  
"Why; yes it is," Giles said adjusting his glasses.  
  
Buffy saw the gang and her eyes widened with joy. She ran out of the room to greet her friends.  
  
Everyone looked at her running not knowing what to do.  
  
"Um;, Buffy....?" Kyle said confused wondering where she was going.  
  
"They;'re here...." was Buffy's last response before running down the stairs.  
  
"Is; that good?" Maria asked outloud.  
  
"Hey; guys" Buffy said to her friends.  
  
"Hello; Buffy. How you are?" Giles said hugging her.  
  
She greeted everyone with hugs except Spike.  
  
"Spike;" she said to him looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Buffy;" he said not knowing what to say.  
  
"Thanks; for coming. For helping."  
  
"Its; no problem just wanna see Little Bit safe and its nice to see ------"  
  
He was interrupted by a male voice from the window.  
  
"Are; those your friends?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yeah; they are."  
  
"Remember; to eat him when you get the bloody chip out of your head." Spike said to himself.  
  
Buffy and the Scoobies went upstairs to meet the others.  
  
"Hey;, Buff I brought you the sumo outfit so you can practice." Xander said.  
  
"Thanks;, Xan. I kinda broke the other bags."  
  
"Guys; this is Xander, Giles, Anya, Willow, and Spike. Buffy said to the Roswell gang. They exchanged names.  
  
"Doesn;'t Spike have to be invited in since you know h's a vampire and all." Tess said with concern.  
  
"Not; exactly, Tess is it?, since this is a public place its open to the undead as well, unfortunately." Giles said with some remorse.  
  
"Hey;, mate. I'm here to help you, losers." Spike snapped back.  
  
"So; Giles tell us Glory, facts, everything, the way I kill her," Buffy said getting to the point.  
  
"I; will in a second, but Willow and I have to perform the binding spell."  
  
"Right;, yeah, at least we have one less thing trying to end the world," the Buffster said with a sigh. She sat down on the bleachers next to Max.  
  
"How; many times have you done this?" Max asked.  
  
"Done; what?"  
  
"Stopped; the world from ending?"  
  
"This; would be the sixth apocalypse now. I'm tired of it. Of this. Slaying."  
  
"Why; are you tired of it? You're helping people."  
  
"Yeah;, I know, but I've lost--sacrificed--so much. I've killed two boyfriends. One was a vampire with a soul and Riley, God I've done so much for this world and I don't get anything. I've lost my sister."  
  
"I; didn't know you had a sister."  
  
"Yeah;, see these monks put memories and feelings of Dawn in everyone and she's the key and apparently with Riley gone I blocked them out."  
  
"Oh;, so what you're saying is that when you left Dawn was made."  
  
"Exactly;, stupid monks got the timing wrong."  
  
"I;'m sorry," Max said sincerely, "We;'ll help. Don't worry we'll get through this."  
  
"I; hope so." Buffy said looking into Max's eyes. _Dark brown, nice, very cute. Ahh no more guys. For now on I'm Sister Buffy. I should join a convent or something, Buffy thought.  
  
_They were just staring at each other for a couple of moments. They felt something inside them. The Slayer side and the alien side had some kind of connection. They were going in for the kiss. When something happened Giles and Willow came back from the back of the gym, the spell was complete. Max and Buffy immediately moved apart. Leave up to Giles to make them move apart.  
  
_God what I'm I doing. Liz, Liz, Liz. You love Liz. What is it about Buffy?, _Max thought  
  
Doma was screaming with pain. Her flesh was melting and fell to the ground full of dirt. Soon her and her sisters will become part of the dirt as well.  
  
Doma, second in command went to the leader.  
  
"Bava; what is happening?" Doma managed to say.  
  
"Young; one, our time has come. We must have faith in Kivar to continue our mission." she responded.  
  
Kivar was in a pod. The red murky water was conserving his skin. He needed the body to be preserved for a couple of days until the Royal 4 were dead.  
  
Glorificus had Dawn in her possession.  
  
"So; Dawnie how come big sis isn't here yet? I know she doesn't love you. She doesn't even know your alive. Her memories of Riley boy have affected her. Good because I helped that teacher of hers to get Riley evil. I impressed myself with that one. But anyway I like you. We will go home. To my dimension and I'll mold ya to be evil and everything will be peachy, right kiddo?" Glory told Dawn.  
  
"Buffy; will come and rescue me," Dawn said, "And; will kick your ass."  
  
"Don;'t think that because I can't cut you now you can talk dirty about me," the curly hair god said, "There;'s other things we can do." Glory tossed dawn across the room like if she was a rag doll.  
  
"Buffy;" was the last word Dawn said before she blacked out.  



	7. Revelations

chap7

**Dreams**   
Author: Jennifer or IxOi JeNn ioXI@aol.com   
Category: Buffy/Roswell Crossover  
Rating: PG   
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive and plus let me know where your putting my story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Buffy and gang belong to Joss Whedon and respective owners. Roswell goes to Jason Katims and Melinda Metz and respective owners. Both shows belong to UPN and 20th Century Fox.   
Summary: Buffy killed Riley because the chip implanted by Professor Walsh was sending messages to his brain to kill Buffy and the Scoobies. Buffy runs away from Sunnydale (in guilt) and ends up in Roswell, NM. Michael has been getting dreams about Buffy and the death of Riley. How could his dreams be connected to Buffy? How could two different worlds have so much in common?   
Author's Note: There may be spoilers but nothing specific. Everything related to spoilers is in general. There are no time frames regarding the story. For the Max/Tess lovers I'm sorry but I don't like them together but they MAY be a hint for their relationship. ** are meant for thoughts If you ever see this AN: that stands for Author's Notes. I may have a word or two to say to the readers regarding the sentence the AN is in. And there is no Ford/Buffy reference. So pretend that Ford never existed for this story. On to the story (finally)..........   
  
  
**Chapter 7: Revelations  
  
**Giles explained everything to Buffy and the Roswell gang.  
  
They decided to go to the Crashdown for a very deserved lunch. Liz's dad gave Michael and Liz and Maria the day off since he saw how tired the kids were and plus it wasn't going to be busy. It was the town's annual picnic so no one really went to the Crashdown.  
  
"God, this day has been a long, hard, sweaty day." Isabel said to her fellow aliens and friends.  
  
"Amen sister." Maria said.  
  
"But this was only practice. Imagine the actual fight." Tess said.  
  
Maria and Isabel were silenced by her remark which was absolutely true and that frighten them.  
  
They ate a hearty meal to their hearts content.  
  
"So how have you been lately, Buffy?" Willow asked her friend.  
  
"Does lonely, sad, tired, and sick of slaying and worried about Dawn satisfy you?"  
  
"Oh I was looking for an okay."  
  
"Did I add stressed? And apparently I have some weird thing with Max." Buffy said.  
  
"What do you mean? Please don't say you slept----" Willow said with wide eyes.  
  
"Willow how can you think that! I would never. Not on the first date anyway." Buffy said with a grin. _Sister Buffy, Sister Buffy. No men._ She kept repeating that in her head.  
  
"You know people do stupid things when they grieve. I worry about you Buffy." Willow said with concern. _Max, she can't do anything. He's an alien. Well, Angel was a vamp -- er - but it doesn't matter. He's an alien. And his friends are aliens too. Isabel is cute. Tara, Tara, Tara. _"Don't worry, Buffy. Dawn's going to be ok."  
  
"But what if I can't get Dawn back. She's my world and my mom will be so devastated. If this god beats me-----"  
  
"She won't. You got us. And aliens with neat super powers. We got the Dagon sphere and Anya's ex-boyfriend's hammer." Xander said.  
  
"Didn't she date a troll or something?" Willow asked.  
  
"Don't remind me?" Xander said disgusted. "A tall green troll who broke my hand."  
  
Kyle, Michael, Maria, Tess, and Isabel were all asking Anya about mythical creatures of the night.  
  
"So what's Dracula like?" Kyle asked. It wasn't everyday you meet a demon. Or ex-demon.  
  
"Dracula does not exist?" Michael said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh no Vlad does exist. He was a real ladies man. Always had a girl or two with him. He's a cool guy," she said cheerily.  
  
Max passed by and couldn't help, but laugh. Anya was now asking the aliens if they abduct people.  
  
"So have you come up with anything else?" Max asked Buffy and Giles.  
  
"Well, if my calculations are correct Glory will use the key tomorrow night. The prophecy says 'The blood flows, the gates wall open. The gates will close when it flows no more,'" Giles removed his glassed, "when Dawn is dead."  
  
"So explain it again, Giles." Max asked.  
  
"The Key," everyone in the Crashdown got quiet to hear Giles, "was living energy. It needed to be channeled, poured into a specific place at a specific time. The energy would flow into that spot, the walls between the dimensions break down. It stops, the energy's used up, the walls come back up. Glory uses that time to get into her own dimension, not caring that all matter of hell will be unleashed on earth in the meantime."  
  
"Um, but only for a little while right? The walls come back up, uh, no more hell." Isabel asked worriedly. Hell would be on earth, everyone she loved would die.  
  
"Thats only if the energy is stopped. And now that they Key is human," Willow looked over to Buffy who looked down at her fidgeting hands, "is Dawn."  
  
"Why blood? Why Dawn's blood?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yeah, why couldn't it be like, a lymph ritual?" Xander added.  
  
"'Cause its always got to be blood," Spike said while lighting a cigarette.  
  
"We're not actually discussing dinner right now," Xander said.  
  
Spike took a puff of his cigarette and said, "Blood is life, lackbrain. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going. Makes you warm. Makes you hard. Makes you other than dead." He stopped and quietly said, "Course its her blood."  
  
Buffy stood up in front of everyone and said, "Its pretty simple math here. We stop Glory before she can start the ritual. We still have a day----"  
  
"Thats only if my calculation are correct. I could be off. But Buffy-----"  
  
"I don't wanna hear it." She turned away to go to the back room.  
  
"I understand that------"  
  
She turned back, "No! No, you," points finger at her mentor, "don't understand. We are not talking about this."  
  
Giles jumps from the table and almost hits his head on the lamp hanging from the ceiling and yells, "Yes, we bloody are!"   
  
Everyone looks at him and the Sunny D gang are shocked by his outburst.  
  
Quieter he says, "If Glory begins the ritual if we can't stop her...."  
  
"Come on, Giles. Say it. We're bloody well talking about this. Tell me to kill my sister."  
  
Giles whispered to her, "She's not your sister."  
  
"No, she not...."  
  
"What no sister? What the hell?" Michael whispered to Max and Isabel.  
  
"...She's me. The monks made her out of me. I remember all the memories. She may not have been here a couple of days ago, but she's here now and we all love her."  
  
"We'll solve this, "Isabel said and Tess nodded her head in agreement, "We will. You have us to help."  
  
"Yeah, Buffy, I may not have wanted to help in the beginning, but I do now. It's going to be ok." Michael said.  
  
Giles said quietly breaking everyone's hopes. He was sure good at that, "If the ritual starts, then every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and death...." He looked at Buffy and everyone else in the room, "including Dawn and everyone else you love."  
  
"The the last thing she'll see is me protecting her." Buffy said.  
  
"You'll fail. You'll die. We all will."  
  
And that point everyone had a worried look on their faces.  
  
"Giles we have some time. We'll figure something out." Liz said trying to bring peace to Giles and Buffy.   
  
At that time Buffy and Giles went to the opposite ends of the Crashdown. They were both angry, distraught, worried, everything. You could practically see the fumes coming out of them.  
  
"Do they always argue like that?" Michael asked Willow. Maria had her head on Michael's chest and she was making circular motions on his chest.  
  
"No, not always. Once Giles--- well lets put it they sometimes don't agree on things."  
  
"So Liz, how have you been doing?" Max asked Liz sitting next to her, again trying to make small talk.  
  
"Um, ok, I guess. I've really been distracted to find out what happened to Alex, since Buffy came to town. He died so suddenly and Max I never meant to say you were to blame. I was just overworked and in denial I guess you could say. Its been hard," Liz said.  
  
"Its been hard on all of us. And I know I've been against you finding out what happened to Alex, buts its been dangerous and I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you Liz. I'll help you," Max said. _Finally more than 3 words were said, _Max thought.  
  
"Thanks Max, I really appreciate it. I've kinda been alone through this. Maria was there, but she was a million miles away thinking about Michael. Isabel, well I've never really gotten comfortable telling her what I've felt. I really felt comfortable with you, but you've been busy with Tess. You've seemed happy and I just didn't want to interfere with your destiny."  
  
"But my destiny doesn't have anything to do with me comforting you or being friends. If I can't have you then I want us to be friends," Max said pleading to her to at least have the friendship they once had.  
  
"Destiny has everything to do with it. You have to focus your time on Tess, Max. I'll only be a distraction. That's all," Liz said trying not to burst into tears.  
  
"Look at Michael and Maria, " they both look over to them who are kissing, "why can't we be like them." Max said.  
  
"We aren't them and Isabel isn't running to be with Michael. Look Max, I really you to be a friend to me, nothing more. Now please, lets stop this now," Liz said hoping Max would get the point.  
  
It broke her heart to even think it was over between them. She thought, no she knew, they were soulmates and could not be together. But they had a connection, a bond, you can call it, that no one ever had. But fate could not be avoided. As hard as they could try they could never run away from it. It was and will be always there lurking, waiting for its prey to finally succumb to it. Destiny always seems to be trouble for people. Sometimes fate just isn't on a person's side.   
  
Note Liz for example. She always wanted a perfect life. Then she meets Max, instantly falling in love with him. Leaves Kyle behind, but are good friends. All was going well for the two lovebirds, but a certain blonde came into their life, revealing their destiny. A destiny in which the Royal 4 hated. Well, 1 of them loved her destiny and wanted to fulfill it. The one who had Nesado to teach her everything. The one with the most knowledge. But yet that blonde didn't know an another blonde knew her games, her tricks. That blonde is unknown to the podsters.  
  
Her destiny was already mapped out for her. She may even be more powerful then the almighty King Zan. She loved Zan, but her loyalty to the Royal 4 family was her first priority. Sacrificing her love for the sake of his people. See she was their protector. She knew Zan and Larek since they were kids. But she found a likely to Zan even though Larek had a crush on her. You can say they were childhood sweethearts growing up. But Zan's family had to merge with another family for more strength and power. So Ava would be his bride to be. The young girl still had to be with Zan no matter what. She decided to train with the best soldiers and become their protector. Zan never knew her love for him, had grown since their childhood. He loved her, but never gave her the love she wanted. She of course accepted that. They had a great bond. A connection. No, he did not save her like Max saved Liz, but a connection that the higher powers knew would be a great alliance and if ever they would be killed in battle on their planet their essences would be sent to earth. And that alliance would be the savior of the universe. A link from Antar to Earth. This girl isn't fully alien like Zan was. She had the strength in her that needed to be awakened. Her family believed in magic only to be laughed at by other families. No, not voodoo, but a magic that needed to be called upon. A magic that the young girl possessed. Originally her parents wanted her to marry Zan, but as mentioned before it wasn't possible. A child between them would be the most powerful thing born onto the planet. An alien with incredible strength and a source of magic born into royalty.   
  
But this story doesn't have the fairy tale ending as one would think. The protector died leaving the planet vulnerable to other leaders. Her life was taken by someone close to the family. Many had suspicions that it was Ava who planned her death. Others thought it was Vilandra. No one ever knew. Kivar took over and everyone forgot about the girl and her story. The planet reduced it to a mere fairy tale, a myth. But we know what happened and that it did happen.  
  
She died for Zan, Vilandra, Rath, and Ava. At that time Zan realized his love for her when he was betrothed to Ava. And this girl's name was Novalee. Named after the great nova near their planet. But her family put her essence in a young human girl. Her name was Buffy Summers.   
  
And how this will come out is uncertain. Fate will have this come out one way or another.  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Cave

dreams8

**Chapter 8: The Cave**  
  
Max and Isabel went to the cave. The cave that contained their pods. The pods they came out of.  
  
So what are we doing here? Giles said tonight was the big night. We should be doing something. Not being here in the cave, Isabel said entering a new area of the cave.  
  
I need to find the book. I have this feeling about it,Max said looking under a rook.  
  
Why? We can't read the book to begin with, Isabel said groaning. She wanted to get back home. Say something to her parents. Buffy said they may not all make it back alive. At that point Isabel hated Max for agreeing to help. She wanted to live life. She didn't want to die.  
  
But still ,Iz, maybe Giles could encode it somehow, Max said with hope in his voice. They tried to decode it before, but the language the book was written in is very different.  
  
Maybe, what's this? Isabel asked, they were at a area that they haven't been before. The walls were covered with dust. A green light was seen seeping through a crack in the hole.  
  
Max, look at that light. Isabel said pointing to it. They carefully walked up to it. Once their feet were planted on the green marble boxed stones, they lit up and the wall opened revealing an array of video equipment, weapons, books, and supplies.  
  
Max, this is the ship isn't? she said picking up a book, no use can't read it.  
  
This has to be it, he sat down on the chair that was built for the king,this is a way home. Max clicked a button on the seat handle that looked vaguely familiar. The result was a light coming out of the ground.  
  
the beautiful woman said,Vilandra, my children.  
  
Oh, God, mom is that you again? Isabel asked astonished.  
  
Yes, my child. It is your mother.   
  
Mother, are you ok? The people? Max asked.  
  
No, we are still captives of Kivar. You always thought of others before yourself. My son you were a great leader. the ghostly figure said.  
  
What about me mom, I was a traitor. I betrayed my family, the people, Isabel said in tears.  
  
No, my daughter that was in the past and no one is sure who killed Novalee. I trust you and Ava. Its the past. You must forgive me. I hear someone coming. Take care my children. Give me love to Ava and Rath. Good-bye children. those were her last words before blowing a kiss to her children.  
  
Bye mom, Isabel said waving to her.  
  
Bye, mother, Max said not having a chance to do anything else. Their mother was gone. With her gone, the light disappeared going back into the ground. Max and Isabel hugged each other and Max wiped Iz's tears away.  
  
Max, whose Novalee? she asked wiping her nose.  
  
I don't know, Iz, lets get the book and go to the others, Max said.  
  
Yeah, but no Buffy. This is family issues, Isabel said moving her hair away from her face.  
  
Of course. I'll call Michael and Tess once we get outside, Max said leaving the room.  
  
  
Max found what he was looking for, while holding it in his hands he felt a sensation coming from the book. A vibe coming off it. He placed the wrapped book on the passenger seat of his jeep and unwrapped it. The book was glowing a bright white color.  
  
Max yelled,get over here quickly, his eyes widen as he saw the book open.  
  
What is it now Max? she said rolling her eyes but quickly opened them,Oh my God, Max its glowing, Isabel said in surprise and amazement, What's happening? But she didn't get a response. They watch the book write pages. It was adding text on its own.  
  
It looks like its adding to the book. Max said not moving his eyes from the book.  
  
What its add history or something? Isabel said dumbfounded.  
  
Maybe with us entering the chamber and seeing mom we triggered something that sent a chain reaction, resulting in the book adding text. Max said confused.  
  
Let's go to Michael's and figure this out before tonight, Isabel said sitting in the back. Leaving the book in the passenger seat.  
  
Max and Isabel rode in silence as the car sped on the highway. When they reached Roswell, Isabel used Max's cell phone to call Tess. Nothing major was told to Tess, but she agreed to meet at Michael's. Isabel then called Maria's cell phone to talk to Michael. He agreed to meet them. Maria was suspicious about the call, but her worries were gone when Michael and her began kissing again.  
  
Meanwhile at Buffy's hotel room, she was feeling weird. Maybe it was because it was the . She and Xander were training. Well, not Xander but Buffy was. Xander was in the sumo outfit and Buffy was punching the living hell out of it. Still she couldn't help but not shake the feeling about Max.  
  
Xander do you ever get the feeling you know someone when you just met the person? Buffy asked rewrapping her hands with Ace bandages.  
  
Oh yeah happens all the time, Xander said trying to catch his breath.  
  
Seriously, Xan. I feel like I know Max, Buffy said.  
  
Have you talked to Max about it? Xander said readjusting his sumo helmet. Normally the head piece would be plastic hair, but with Buffy at it he couldn't risk it, you know talking helps.  
  
I haven't had a chance. I think I'll do that. Thanks, Xander. With that Buffy stopped and left the room, leaving Xander on the floor, A little help, please.....Anyone?  
  
  
Willow was in her room, Tara, how are you? Joyce? he said into the phone, Well I'm glad everything is ok over there. Um, Tara, I have to go I have some rewiring on the bot left. I'll call you before it begins. Bye Tara. I love you too.  
  
Willow hung up the room and continued to fix the Buffy-bot. She looked over to Spike who was sleeping peacefully, except for the occasional snore.  
  
Buffy went to the Crashdown to look for Max and to get some breakfast. Oh hey Liz  
  
Liz walked up to her and got her order, Have you seen Max lately? I need to talk to him.  
  
No, Buff but he may be at Michael's. Isabel called before and Michael left when he was still on his shift. So something must up. Liz said.  
  
Oh, could you possibly take me there or give me directions? Buffy asked Liz taking a sip from her glass of O.J.  
  
Um, my break is coming up soon and its pretty slow. I'll take you.  
  
Ok, thanks, Buffy eat her breakfast quickly and they were on their way.  
  
So your mother came to you guys and said something about someone else? Tess asked.  
  
Yeah I asked her about me and she said no one sure who killed Novalee. So I'm thinking that I was suspected or something. Isabel said. Her eyes were red and puffed up. On the ride over to Michael's she would cry at any given moment. _To be suspected of killing someone? God, everyone that I loved died, and I know I may have killed someone back home. _Uh, Tess, Ava was suspected too, Isabel said quietly.  
  
What me? I would never---  
  
Tess that was back then, we all changed. Look we have to figure out who this person is. Maybe she's alive like us. Max said.  
  
This is it, Buffy. Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you? Liz asked. _Truth was she didn't want to go in. Tess was probably there and Max is definitely there. She didn't want to feel weird about him, but she would have to get rid of her awkwardness around him. _  
  
I'm sure. If you want come in, in a couple of minutes. Buffy said. Hey is it normal to feel nervous going into Michael's house?  
  
Yeah if you did something wrong Liz said laughing.  
Ok then I'm off. Buffy said walking up to the door. _Whispering? Why would they be whispering. _She knocked on the door. No answer. Hey Michael, its Buffy, open up! Still no answer, Aliens make things so hard. Buffy went around the back. She passed Liz a look and Liz followed her.   
  
Liz asked, I don't fit through that.  
  
Oh yes you do, you fit through anything.  
  
Buffy went head first through the window landing in a very messy room, Michael's room I suppose?  
  
Liz climbed the window successfully. They heard shouting. Michael and Max perhaps? Crying? _Isabel?_  
  
Buffy said tugging on Liz's green uniform.  
  
What is it? Liz asked not knowing what was happening, Is that Max shouting?  
  
One way to find out Buffy said confidently unlike Liz. They made their way through the piles of clothes and other unidentifiable objects.  
  
Max, you had no right to go to the cave without us. Its us four or no one. Michael said. _Can't Max for once think like a leader and make his decisions rationally. Rationally? I shouldn't talk, but I'm not the one going to the cave looking for the book. OK, enough about me. Why does he need the book_ ? Why did you need the book?_  
  
_i don't know, Michael. I just felt we needed it. Maybe Giles can decode it and we can finally read it, Max said. His eyes followed the moving shadows and landed on two pairs of feet. His eyes moved up and locked eyes with Liz first then Buffy. What are you doing here?  
  
I needed to talk to you,Buffy said quickly cutting off Liz. Liz didn't know what to say. _Do I babble or make up something,_ Liz thought. She was glad Buffy cut her off. Hey what's that glowy thing? Buffy asked noticing the glowing book.  
  
Its our des--- Max started to say.  
  
Its just a book that lights up whenever there is light. Nothing more, Isabel said smiling trying to cover up the book.  
  
So if its nothing then you wouldn't mind me looking at it. Since you know its just a book and nothing more, she said quoting some of what Isabel said.  
  
Buffy picked up the book and it flipped to the last page. She felt drawn to it. Without knowing it she started to read the book as if it was in plain English. You are the Royal Four. Zan the king, Ava his Queen, Vilandra his sister, Rath his counselor....  
  
Everyone remained silent. They were shocked that Buffy, the vampire slayer understood the Antarian language. They were alien and had the book in their possession for a while now and they have never been able to decode the book, but here comes Buffy and reads it like nothing.  
  
Buffy how can you..... Michael started. Isabel quickly shushed him.  
  
....You were created from the genetic materials of your alien predecessors and human subjects. You were given human form so that you could live safely on the planet unaffected until the times comes for your return. You have been given two guardians. One named Nesado. He will guild you as long as he lives. It is come to the planet's attention that the guardian has been killed in the line of duty. You have another guardian. A woman. It is now time you realize who she is. She is the one who has understood this language and is reading this passage. She will protect you as long as she can. She and Zan will be the alliance Antar needs to save the planet and ultimately the universe. Buffy got out of the trance and dropped the book.  
  
What just happened? Buffy asked out loud. That's the question everyone else had on their minds as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
